


Akuma

by Nicofanfic



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Horror, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicofanfic/pseuds/Nicofanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange white haired man claiming to be an exorcist for the black order saves your life, but can he be trusted any more than the monsters hunting you down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AKUMA...

Chapter 1: Akuma.  
(Y/N) POV:   
I ran as fast as I could, my lungs burning from the strain. Laughter echoed around me and I wished I could run faster, my underused muscles aching and about to quit. I felt a tear slip down my check and I screamed in frustration, I was going to die here, and no one would ever know how it happened, not like anyone would f*cking care anyway. My legs gave out from under me and I slammed into the hard stone, I tried to push myself up as fast as I could but the thing had already caught up. The creatures scaly grey skin loomed into my vision and I felt my whole body shake, I didn't know what it was but it looked like something straight from my nightmares. It's enlarged head had three bulging eyes with slits for pupils, It's body was somewhat human but it's limbs to thin and long and it's stomach protruding from it's bony torso . It raised one of it's arms towards me and I could see the long claws at the end of each of it's fingers. I instantly tried to back away but my body screamed at me to stop. My voice was a shaking mess, "S-somebody.... SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" The monster grinned at my words, "Silly child" It's voice was a shrill hiss, " You will give me your innocence and DIE!" It lunged at me but stopped mere inches from me, it's expression one of shock. "E-exorcist..." It glared at something behind me but I was to scared to take my eyes off the monster. I heard footsteps start to get closer and the creature instinctively backed away. The footsteps stopped right beside me and I slowly looked over to see who it was. The strangers features were shrouded in shadows but I could tell It was a man, he wore a strange coat and had white hair, an old man? He slightly glanced over at me before closing in on the monster, "Innocence activate" His entire outfit changed instantly, his dark coat turning into a long white cloak. He lunged at the creature before I could tell if anything else had changed, with one swift movement the monster was gone and his outfit had changed back. I stared at him with a look of shock and amazement. "H-how did you do that?" He walked over to me and helped me up, "I'm an exorcist for the black order, That monster was an akuma, it is the duty of exorcists to rid this world of akuma." His voice was surprisingly, Young? He raised his head slightly, illuminating his features. He looked my age with silver hair and grey/blue eyes. I noticed we were around the same hight, with him maybe an inch taller. "The akuma mentioned innocence, did it say you had it?" I slowly nodded and he sighed, "Then I am very sorry for you. I will have to take you back to the black order with me." "W-what?! Why do I have to go to a creepy sounding place like that with you?" He grumbled, "Look, unless you want hundreds more akuma coming after you then you have to come with me, the black order is safe and they will teach you how to defend yourself against akuma." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me with him, "Now no complaining, where do you live? you'll need to pack your things." "... I don't have a home..." He stopped and looked at me, his expression blank before turning into one of sympathy. "I'm sorry... I guess we can just leave then." He started pulling me again and I tried pulling back, "I can walk on my own, let go." He gripped my wrist tighter before letting go, "Look, i'm not trying to insult you or anything but I don't even know your name, why would I want you touching me?" He scratched his head and slightly chuckled, "Sorry, with everything that happened I forgot to introduce myself. My names Allen walker." He reached his gloved hand out to me and I reluctantly shook it, "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)..." "Nice to meet you (Y/N), I hope we can be friends from here on out."


	2. INNOCENCE...

Chapter 2: Innocence.  
(Y/N) POV:   
Allen had taken me from my home town so fast I didn't even comprehend what was happening till we were on a ship to who knows where. "Um, Allen. Where is this black order exactly?" "England" I stared at him in disbelief, "England is at least 2 months away by ship!" He nodded, his expression never changing. 'He's completely insane...' "How can you act like 2 months is freaking 10 minutes?! It'll be winter by the time we get there!" Again he just nodded at me like this was the most normal thing on the planet. I let out some frustrated noises before taking a few deep breaths and leaning against the railing with him, "So what happens when we get there?" He glanced over at me, "Before we discuss that I need to know some things about you. These questions may get personal and if you want we can go to our room before we talk about them. Just in case anyone might be listening." The fact that he brought up privacy made me think that I should probably take the offer but at the same time I just met him, would it be safe to be alone in a small space like that? He did kill an akuma like it was nothing, how do I know he won't attack me? I thought about it for a few moments before going with my gut, "We should head to our room if you think someone might be eavesdropping." He nodded and started walking off towards the interior on the ship. We shortly reached our room and entered. It was larger than I expected and I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my face, this was the first real room I will have legally slept in since I was a child. I walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, the satisfying softness making me smile more. I watched as Allen came and joined me on the bed, taking note that the distance he put between us was fairly large. "So what were these questions you had to ask?" he seemed to contemplate somethings before speaking, "Firstly I need to know where your innocence in located and what it does. Do you have any objects with you that you never leave or take off you?" I shook me head, "I really just have the clothes on my back." He seemed disappointed by this, "Then it must be parasitic like mine, do you have any strange birthmarks or strange disfigurements on your body?" I thought about it fora sec before realizing what it must be, "I can answer your question with a simple yes but you should probably hear the full story. When I was a child and still had a home my father was a doctor, my mom had died during childbirth from a heart condition. As fate would have it I suffered from the same condition, I was a frail and weak child. I was almost never allowed to leave my house. My dad became obsessed with finding a cure or someway to help me, after awhile my dad stopped leaving his workshop. One day he told me that shortly he'd be able to save me, being the curious child I was I snuck into his workshop one of the rare times he slept to see what he was working on, I found a small box on his desk and decided to open it. Inside was a mechanical heart just the right size for me, I reached in to touch it and the closer I got the more I could see it start to glow.It was captivating but a small noise spooked me and I ran back to my room without getting a closer look. The next day my dad performed surgery on me, replacing my heart with the mechanical one he built. I survived and became one of the healthiest kids in town." I opened the first 3 buttons of my shirt revealing a small scar on my chest, if you looked closely you could see something that looked like a very faint bruise in the shape of a crescent moon, about the size of an apple. "Ever since the surgery this shape wont disappear." He reached a hand out towards my chest but stopped around an inch from my skin."Do you mind?" I shook my head, what was the worst that could happen? He took the glove of his hand and I understood then why he wore them, his hand was ink black. He gently traced the moon shape on my chest and I instantly felt my heart react, like a second pulse radiate threw my entire body. I panicked and pushed his hand away from me and stood off the bed, I quickly did my shirt back up and tried not to look at him. "What's wrong?" I kept quiet till the feeling went away,"It's nothing..." "No one reacts like that over nothing, you can tell me." I glanced over at him, "I think my innocence reacted to yours." He thought about it for a bit, "It's possible, your innocence could be unstable because of the way it was forced inside your body. Would you be willing to come back over here? I'd like to test something." I contemplated it before shaking my head,"That feeling, I didn't like it." He sighed, "I know it's strange but I promise nothing bad will happen, please come here." He patted the bed next to him and I reluctantly made my way over and sat next to him, if anything happened I could just leave again. "Would you be willing to approach me this time? Innocence tends to take on a life of it's own and if you feel uncomfortable or threatened it might react. Try examining my innocence." I gave him an uneasy look and he just encouraged me to try. I sighed and slowly reached out to grab his black hand. When I grabbed it an uneasy wave washed over me, would that weird pulse start again? I noticed his skin didn't feel human, it was way to smooth, like polished onyx. There was a cross form on the top of his hand that I hadn't noticed before and I subconsciously traced it with my fingers. "That's the spot where my innocence is." I stopped tracing it and let go of his hand. "No reaction but I felt kinda anxious... How much of your arm is like this?" He chuckled, " It ends right below my shoulder. mind if I ask you some more questions now?" I shook my head, "Go ahead." "Have strange things ever accrued around you? If so what happened? it might help explain what your innocence does." I thought back on it and did notice something wrong, " Right after the operation I used to lose chunks of time, even days if I wasn't careful. Plus I tended to age slower than my friends, when they were 10 I still looked 6, it was only in appearance though. Strange things stopped until recently, People stopped paying attention to me. I assumed it was because I was homeless and they didn't want to have to help or pity me, but it was more. Like I was invisible to them." He took in every word and thought over them carefully before speaking, "That sounds intriguing, and I agree that the people's reaction to you recently is odd. Even last night, when you were attacked. I had no idea you were there until you yelled for help. It was like you appeared out of thin air."


	3. HEART

Chapter 3: Heart.  
(Y/N) POV:  
Allen and I talked for while, me answering his questions and asking some in return. "If you don't mind me asking Allen, why were you in town?" He ruffled his hair with an uneasy smile spread across his lips. "I was in town looking for my master, he was supposed to do some business a few months ago but vanished on his trip. Me being his only student means it's my responsibility to find him." I frowned, "Then shouldn't you keep looking for him? Taking me to England and going back will take you 4 months." He shook his head, "I was going to leave within a few days anyway, my lead was drying up and it seemed if he had been there he wasn't there anymore. I needed to head back to the black order, bringing a new exorcist to be back with me is probably the best thing to happen to me in a year." He gave me a more serious look, "There is a slight problem though, with where your innocence is located and cause of it's function I don't know how we'll turn it into a weapon." "Do we have to turn it into a weapon?" He nodded, "Every piece of innocence and it's accommodator must train to help the order defeat akuma. It's not the best life but when innocence choices someone there isn't any escaping." He looked sad by the time he finished speaking, running a hand threw his hair he stood up. "We should get some rest, i'll be in the room right next this one.To the left." He walked over to the door and gave me a small wave, "Good night (Y/N)." And then he was gone. I got up and put out the lights. Laying back down with a sigh I ran a (S/C) hand threw me (H/L) (H/C) hair, I replayed the events of the last day and a half and felt an uneasiness build within me. How was I supposed to kill akuma with my heart? That alone sounded impossible but then there was the fact that those creatures terrified me. 

\----Time Skip----

(2 Months later)  
We had just arrived in a small port city and Allen instantly had us traveling to the black orders headquarters. I snapped out of my daze when our ride hit a few bumps, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Our ship had docked in the middle of the night so I didn't get enough sleep. I looked over at Allen who appeared fine with his lack of sleep, "So how far away is headquarters Mr. Sunshine?" He raised an eyebrow at me, "Mr.Sunshine?" I glared, "You're way to energized this early in the morning." He laughed, "I'm used to not sleeping much, akuma don't sleep and it's pretty common to get attacked in the middle of the night. Anyway, headquarters is at most a week away. Once we get to a big city we'll catch a train the rest of the way." I slowly nodded and he chuckled, "If you need to rest feel free to." I rubbed my neck and sighed, "I would if I could." He patted the seat next to him, "You can rest on my shoulder if you want." I gave him a grateful smile and moved to sit next to him but we ended up hitting another bump in the road causing me to practically fall on him, I shot away from him and apologized but he just laughed. "It wasn't your fault, come here. You need rest." He reached out and pulled me next to him. I leaned on him and smiled, Allen was an interesting guy, one minute he was a happy caring person the next he could be confused for a demon, yet I could call him a close friend after our trip. After a few minutes of fading in and out of consciousness I finally fell asleep.

\----Time Skip----

It had been 5 days of awkward restless nights but we finally made it, the black order. I looked up at the intimidating cliff and hoped that this wasn't some kind of test for newbies, I heard Allen chuckle, "Don't worry, there's a way up over here." He led me over to a hidden entrance and smiled, "Welcome to the black order (Y/N)." He led me up to the top and I was pretty winded by the time we reached it, I plopped down on the hard ground and took in a deep breath. Allen was laughing and I swiped my leg at his knocking him over, he somewhat caught himself and stopped laughing, "You were asking for it!" I laughed at him and he gave me a mischievous glare, "Now you've done it (Y/N)!" He jumped over to me and held onto my waist with one arm, roughly messing up my hair with his free hand. "Ugh, Allen!" We both ended up laying on the ground laughing, playfully swatting at each other occasionally. Allen sat up and pulled me up with him, "Come on, everyone will be excited to meet you." I smiled and followed after him. I followed after him to the large front gate and nearly jumped out of my skin when the large face on it started to move and speak. "PREPARE FOR SCAN!" I froze as the face scanned both me and Allen, having a small meltdown before seeming to remember something. "Sorry Allen, Your curse always messes with my scanner. YOU MAY PASS!" The gate opened and Allen started to walk inside, I lagged behind a bit and ran to catch up to him. "W-What was with that?" He chuckled, "He makes sure no akuma try to sneak into the order, of course we don't really think one would try to use our front door but it helps the employees feel safe." I nodded and followed after him, "So where is everyone?" Looking around this black order seemed pretty deserted and really run down. "Did something happen here?" "...Yeah not that long ago a high level akuma attacked us... we lost a lot of people." I felt bad bringing it up now, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." He shook his head, "It's okay, I've had time to get over it... Now, Where do you want to go first? We can go meet the research team, we could go meet the head chief, or we can see if there are any other exorcists home right now." "How about we go see the head chief first, If i'm going to be staying here then I feel I should get to know them." He nodded, "Right this way." He lead me threw a maze of halls and doors until we reached a large office stacked to the roof in papers. "Hey KOMUI! Wake up! I'm BACK!" Someone stood up from beneath the papers and zombied there way over to Allen, "Allen?" He nodded, "You know you should really organize this office komui, I can't even see the floor." He sighed, "But onto more important things, I've brought a new exorcist back with me." Allen gestured to me and komui perked up, "A new exorcist?" "Yup, His names (Y/N), I found him while looking for cross. Plus I think you'll find his innocence very interesting." "Ohhhhhh, How so?" "His father made it into a replacement heart, without it (Y/N) would be dead." Komui seemed very intrigued now and for once someone decided to talk to me among this conversation. "So if your innocence were to be removed you would die?" I nodded, "I see, This makes you becoming an exorcist complicated. Do you mind coming to the research wing with me? I'd like to take a few samples if I could." I looked over to Allen and he gave me a look of sympathy, he mouthed the words 'sorry, I can't help you now.' When I looked back over to komui his look was the one of a mad scientist, I looked at him in horror as he dragged me off to do who knows what. 

 

Notes:  
I plan on revisiting this chapter and editing it when i'm a little more focused, hope you like what I have now!


	4. KOMUI...

Chapter 4: Komui.  
(Y/N) POV:  
Komui dragged me off into the depths of what I guessed was the science department, men and woman in lab goats scurried around doing who knows what. "Um, Komui? Why did you drag me here?" His smile disappeared, "(Y/N), Your innocence is in a rather difficult position, since its an item and not technically part of you I would need to remove it to turn it into a weapon, you're not a parasitic type where the innocence is fused with your body. But since it's working as a replacement for your heart we need to figure out a way to remove it without killing you." I felt a pit form in the bottom of my stomach, "Is there no way to use it without removing it?" I held a hand to my chest and felt a weak pulse underneath my skin. "I don't want to take it out..." Anxiety rushed me and I felt tears start to well in my eyes. I wouldn't let them take it out. "(Y/N)... Come with me. We're down here to see what type of innocence you have, okay? We might not have to take it out if it's bonded with you physically." I nodded and followed him, but my nerves didn't calm down. He led me to a small room away from all the people working, the room was cold and everything inside was white or metal. There was a chair in the corner of the room so I sat down, komui was rummaging through the cupboards. "(Y/N) Have you tried activating your innocence before?" I shook my head no. "Then that's the first thing we are going to do." Komui brought a needle over to me, "This should increase your compatibility with your innocence long enough to activate it." A wicked grin spread across komui's face, "Of course this serum is highly experimental." At that moment I knew i'd seen a demon far scarier than any Akuma.   
I blacked out as soon as the serum entered my body, I felt like every molecule in my body was being torn apart and smashed together at the same time. I opened my eyes to try and ask for help but I wasn't in the lab anymore. For as far as I could see there was nothing, just the white ground on which I lay. "So you're awake." I looked behind me and saw a small child with a cloak covering their face. "Who are you?" My voice sounded raspy. They giggled, "I have always been with you and yet you don't recognise me?" Their voice sounded female, but I had no idea who they could be. I had even less clues as to where I was. The child smiled and reached a hand out to caress my face, "(Y/N) you know who I am, just think, what happened before you came here?" I remembered komui and the serum and suddenly an idea hit me, "Are you, My innocence?" She took her cloak off to reveal that she was entirely made of metal, I gasped. She moved her hands to my chest and traced my scar, "I've always been with you yet you would never let me in. Now you don't have a choice." Her hands pushed on my chest till they into it. I screamed. She was pushing all of her self inside of me and it hurt. It hurt so much I couldn't do anything but cry and scream. I could hear her voice inside my head, "I've always been your heart, but now i'm part of you completely."  
I woke up crying and screaming on a metal table, My legs and arms were strapped down with leather straps. Komui was leaning over me watching intently, "You're awake (Y/N)! So what happened, do you feel anything strange?" I spat so many curse words at komui I could have made a sailor blush. Komui laughed and undid the straps pinning me down, "But seriously (Y/N), I need to know if my serum worked. What happened to you when you were under?" Reluctantly I told him what happened. He seemed pleased with what had happened."(Y/N) try activating your innocence, You should be able to now." I sat up on the table and glared at him, "Innocence activate." I thick purple fog enveloped the room and komui screamed.


	5. VIOLET DAZE...

Chapter 5: Violet daze...  
(Y/N) POV:  
Komui collapsed to the floor holding his head, screaming and gasping. A thick violet fog swirled around the room, I assumed this was my innocence. But how do I control it? I stared at Komui, I needed to stop this, I was hurting him. I tried to concentrate, If I could ask that child to stop then maybe she would listen. I held my hands to my chest and tried to plea with her, I tried so hard. Until finally I heard her. "Why do you want me to stop, I'm doing what you asked." I shook my head, "No, this isn't what I wanted. I didn't want you to hurt anyone." "But i'm meant to hurt people (Y/N), you are the only one I must keep safe." "If you really want to keep me safe then listen to me, STOP!" The fog slowly thinned until it was gone. Komui stopped screaming but was unconscious on the floor. I went over to him to make sure he was okay, he was breathing and seemed to just be asleep. I heard banging at the door and a crowd of people in lab coats burst in, "What the hell is going on in here?! Who was screaming?!" I looked at them scarred, would they get mad at me for hurting komui? "Komui, he started screaming and fainted after I activated my innocence... I-I didn't mean for it to do anything to him..." A Petite woman walked over to me, "It's okay, komui has strange things happen to him all the time. Why don't we get you somewhere where you can rest." I looked up at her in shock, she wasn't mad? She motioned for me to follow her and I did. Everyone in the lab was staring at me as I went by, I instinctively hung my head and looked away from them. I hadn't even been here a day and I was causing trouble. "Hey lady, do you know where Allen walker is?" She looked back at me, "Allen? He should be in the cafeteria about now. Did you want me to take you there?" I nodded, "Please."   
After another tour through endless hallways and rooms we eventually found our way to the cafeteria, and sure enough Allen was there. He was sitting next to a mountain of dirty dishes looking very pleased, I was about to dart over to him and tell him what had happened with komui until I noticed the people he was sitting with. There was a girl with short dark hair and a guy with flaming red hair pulled up by a thick headband. The lady that brought me here said goodbye and left, leaving me by myself in the entrance. I froze, There were too many unknown people in here that I had to get past to get to Allen. Taking a deep breath I took a step forward, trying to keep myself as small as possible I made my way to Allen. No one seemed to notice or care that I was there so I made my way to Allen a bit faster. But I noticed as I approached him that he didn't seem to notice me either, no one at the table with him did either. I stopped and looked down at my hands, sure enough I could see a thin violet mist clinging to my body. My innocence had activated without me noticing, or maybe it had never deactivated. I assumed since no one was reacting to a purple boy that I must be invisible. As I was standing there someone from behind me bumped into me, they instantly starting making a scene. They starting yelling that someone pushed them and that they need to show their face and apologize. I ran over to Allen and hid behind him, luckily my innocence was still keeping me hidden. I tapped on Allen's shoulder and he jumped, I whispered "It's me, My innocence is keeping me hidden." Allen looked thoroughly shocked. The redhead spoke, "Hey Allen what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." He snapped his attention from me to the redhead, "Ah, It's nothing Lavi, just lost in thought a bit." Allen chuckled a bit and glanced back to where I was. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me i'll be right back, nature calls." He stood up and motioned for me to follow so I did, we made our way out of the cafeteria and as soon as we were out of earshot of everyone he stopped. "What the hell (Y/N)! Why are you invisible?" I chuckled, "I don't really know either, I've been trying to get my innocence to deactivate but it's not listening." Allen reached his hand out in my direction, "Where exactly are you?" I reached my hand out and held his, "I'm right here." Allen jumped, "(Y/N)....I can see you again." I looked down at my hands and he was right, the violet mist was gone. "Why did my innocence deactivate so suddenly?" Allen shook his head, "I don't know, but then again I've never seen innocence that can completely hide it's accommodator like that." I smiled sheepishly, "That's not all it can do...Could we go somewhere private where no one could possibly hear us?" He nodded and led me down the maze of hallways.  
We arrived at a small bedroom and went inside. There was a creepy painting of a clown on the wall "Welcome to my room (Y/N). Sorry it's not much, i'm not here often." I shook my head, "It's nice, it's a lot more than i've ever really had." The smile left his face, "Anyway, what happened with komui (Y/N)?" I sat down on his bed and told him what had happened in detail, about the girl made of metal and how komui reacted to the violet fog. Allen closed his eyes and looked deep in thought, "What do you think your innocence did to him (Y/N)?" I shook my head, "I have no idea, I don't even know where they took him after it happened otherwise i'd go see if he's awake and ask him." I heard a knocking at Allen's door, whoever it was spoke, "Allen, are you in there? Rachel from the science division is asking for you." Allen nodded, "Yeah i'm here lenalee, i'll head down there right away. Do you know what she wants?" I could hear her sigh, "Something about my brother, I assume it's just him being stupid again but I wouldn't keep her waiting. You know how agitated she gets if you keep her waiting." Allen looked at me, "We should go right away, komui might be awake." I nodded in agreement. Allen pushed his door open and we both hurried out and towards the science division, we didn't even stop to say goodbye to the girl outside his room. I recognised her as the one who was sitting with him at dinner. "That girl, lenalee, she's komui's sister?" Allen nodded, "She's an exorcist like us, her brother became head chief in order to protect her, Before he was here... The order was very different." He seemed tense talking about the order's past so I didn't push the subject any farther. "Do you really think komui is awake Allen?" "Yes, but why they came to me and not to you is puzzling. Maybe they knew I would bring you?" "I don't know, maybe komui asked to speak with you?" "Maybe, but still, why would he want to talk to me and not you? It doesn't make sense."   
Once we reached the science division I instantly noticed how quiet and empty it was compared to earlier, the only person I could see was the petite woman from before. She noticed us quickly and made her way over to us, Allen addressed her first, "Hey Rachel, why did you want me to come down here?" She smiled, "I was hoping you would be with (Y/N) and bring him, Komui is awake and wants to speak with him."


End file.
